Just Like We Dreamed It
by silenceeverything
Summary: “Once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess…and a big bad monster called Kenny Ortega…” ZxV


_Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess…and a big bad monster called Kenny Ortega…" "Just like Cinderella's Stepmommy!" ZxV_

_AN: This is my first oneshot on . Please by kind in your reviews, but constructive criticism is definitely welcomed. I guess the summary is a little misleading, but it was the best way I could convey what this was about. This oneshot has been bugging me for a while now, and although whilst I was writing it I wasn't exactly sure how I felt writing about people's own personal lives, I'm quite pleased with the outcome. Please review!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing Disney. No real people. Nout.**

Just Like We Dreamed It

"Mommy! Mommy, look over there! It's Snow White!" The little girl exclaimed, in the arms of her mother. That little girl was the daughter of Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens, and they were currently watching the Disney parade.

"Daddy it's Tigger, do you think he'll hug me if I asked him?" She asked her father excitedly. For once, the Efron's were subtly blended in with every other happy family at Disneyland Paris; they had decided to make a weekend stop there whilst on a 2 week well deserved holiday in France. Busily promoting Zac's new film at the Cannes Film Festival, the family decided to add on an extra 2 weeks stay, so that they could bring along their children and have a relaxing family holiday.

"Maybe sweetie" Zac replied. He himself was holding a young toddler asleep on his shoulder, whilst watching the pushchair in front of him. Both children were currently sleeping unaware of the excitement in their sister and all of the magic going on around them.

"So Freya, what ride do you want to go on next?" Vanessa asked.

"Erm…" The little girl seemed to ponder the decision as if it was a life-changing matter. "Alice!" She said meaning the spinning teacups. "Will you and Daddy come on it with me?" Freya asked.

"No baby, one of us has to watch your brothers." Freya looked upset, almost as if she were about to cry. "But I want both of you to come with me" She sobbed. Vanessa comforted the little girl in her arms not wanting her to be upset on a family holiday.

"How about, Mommy will come with you on the teacups, and then Daddy will go with you on Dumbo?" Vanessa tried to offer some slight consolation to her. Freya, still sobbing, dutifully agreed to the arrangement, and soon they were on their way down Main Street. The place wasn't exactly busy for Disneyland, but it wasn't exactly quiet either, and Zac and Vanessa more than expected to be approached by some fans, however they were hoping to avoid any approach or confrontation for the sake of their children. "Do you want an ice-cream baby?" Vanessa asked hoping to cheer up her daughter a bit. Freya nodded into her mom's chest. "Okay, first stop the ice-cream shop!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"You're silly Mommy" Freya giggled, at least now she was starting to cheer up a bit. She started to squirm in Vanessa's arms as she was tickled mercilessly. "M..Mommy s..st…stop ahhh!" She squealed.

"That is what you get for calling Mommy silly." She said a in a big gruff voice, pretending to be a big bad monster. "Now, what ice-cream flavour do you want?"

--

Zac and Vanessa were currently cuddled together, in a Disneyland Shop, watching 2 of their children go crazy over all the cuddly toys and possible presents to buy. Both of the children were used to going shopping with their Mommy, but nothing beat Disneyland Paris! Soon the kids, both holding things they wanted to buy, approached Zac and Vanessa, who looked at each other both thinking the same thing – they were going to have to limit spending.

"Okay guys, Mommy and Daddy will let you buy 2 things today, and then tomorrow if you're all well behaved we'll let you buy some more. But for now only choose your 2 most favourite things, okay?" Zac told them, both looking at them warningly, which told them not to argue with him, after all whatever Daddy said went. Both of the children ran off again in the store, hoping to find narrow down their items to 2 favourite toys. Zac and Vanessa both watched them toddle away, and then went back to their resume of cuddling and kissing. Normally they weren't big fans of PDA, but the store was practically empty, and it was rare for them to get an opportunity like this in the daytime with three young children. Soon both were back; Freya holding onto a cuddly Tigger and a magic wand, whilst Freddie being the 2 year old that he was came back with a toy car, and a cuddly Sully.

"Ma" Freddie held his hands up wanting Vanessa to pick him up. She picked him up and then started rocking the pushchair, making sure that their other son; Oscar didn't wake up. She was tired and the last thing she needed was a screaming baby.

"Give your toys to Daddy, and he'll go and pay for them" Vanessa said, whilst Zac bent down to take Freya's and then Freddie's toys. Soon he came back with the purchased items, and both children were eager to hold onto their items, but Vanessa immediately said no.

"You're not having your toys now, you'll lose them on the way back to the hotel, and Mommy and Daddy don't want you to start crying. You can have them when we get back to the hotel." Both understood, and gave up the fight for the toys, neither wanted to upset their Mommy or Daddy either. Soon the family were making their way back to the hotel, Zac pushing the pram and holding onto Freya's hand, whilst Vanessa carried an almost sleeping Freddie.

**At The Hotel**

The Efron's were staying in the best hotel in the Disneyland Resort – The Pink Castle. This choice made Freya feel like a princess, and she took every opportunity to tell her parents, that she was infact the Princess and that they were the Queen and King of the castle, which in reality, was their hotel suite.

Freya and Freddie were currently sat on the sofa in front of the TV, watching the Disney Channel, seemingly blocking out everything around them. Vanessa and Zac were sat around the table in the room both watching Oscar who was feeding from a bottle. His eyes were wide open and his little arms were flailing around trying to grab onto Vanessa's fingers that were holding the bottle up while sucking gleefully.

"Hey baby" Zac said nuzzling his nose into Vanessa's hair.

"Hey" Vanessa replied giving him a kiss on the lips.

"So, are we going out tonight, or… staying in?" Zac kissed her again.

"Baby, we are not going to have sex tonight, but nice try." Vanessa replied smirking at him, whilst giving him a pat on the thigh, then resuming her attention to Oscar.

"Baby, we have a very healthy sex life, why are you trying to stop it tonight?"

"Zac, I know we have a healthy sex life, infact the whole world probably knows we have a healthy sex life, I mean come on, we've had three children in the space of about 5 years. And why are we not having sex tonight? Well number 1, you just tried to seduce me in front of the children whilst I'm feeding our baby, which by the way is a result of you trying to seduce me in this exact manner. Number 2, hypothetically if we did have sex tonight, our children would be about 5 feet away, and finally number 3, we are at Disneyland Paris, and I don't want to ruin the magic." Vanessa finished lecturing him.

"Okay babe, whatever you say" Zac gave her a quick peck on the lips before going over to sit with Freddie and Freya. Oscar, who had now finished his bottle, was trying to laugh, but the big smile on his face wouldn't make any sound, instead some sort of a squeal came out instead.

"Ma" Freddie yelled running across the room, making sure that his toy car touched every piece of furniture on the way. "I hungwee," He exclaimed, reaching up and putting his car on the table.

"Well, how about we all go downstairs and get some food for dinner, then we can all come back and watch Nemo" Vanessa suggested. Freddie smiled and ran off again over to Zac, crawling into his lap to carry on watching Disney Channel. "Okay Efron's, Mommy and Freddie are hungry and I'm sure the rest of you are aswell, so everybody put your shoes on, and we're going downstairs to eat" Freddie and Freya ran off to find some shoes, whilst Zac toddled off into their area of the suite. In a few minutes they were all back and heading out the door.

"Babe, come on! I know you like the Disney Channel and all, but you said it yourself, you're hungry and the food is downstairs, not on the sofa" Zac said cheekily to Vanessa who was still stood in the middle of the suite, holding the baby.

--

"Mama, will you tell me a story?" Freya asked. She only ever called Vanessa 'Mama' when she was tired.

"Okay sweetie, let's get you settled in bed, and then Mommy will read you a story." Vanessa replied, changing her daughter into her purple Minnie Mouse pyjamas. She picked Freya up; who snuggled into her neck then carried her into the part of the suite she was sharing with Freddie. Freddie was already asleep in his crib, having fallen asleep five minutes in to Finding Nemo. Zac had put him down tonight, Vanessa liked to give him some sort of responsibility, and that was easiest when their baby was already asleep – or so she always told him jokingly of course. Vanessa placed Freya under the covers, her eyelids already drooping. Today had been rather exciting for her, and Freya's energy seemed to always be on high for the entire day. Snuggling down next to her daughter Vanessa opened the book that was on the bedside table.

"No Mama, tell me a fairytale" Freya said taking the book from Vanessa's hands and placing it back on the table. "Like Cinderellie and Prince Charming" Freya yawned.

"Once upon a time there was a prince and a princess…and a big bad monster called Kenny Ortega - " Vanessa started.

"Just like Cinderella's stepmommy!" Freya exclaimed.

"That's right. Well, the Princess was called Vanessa and the Prince was called Zac. They loved each other very much, but when they were younger the big bad monster called Kenny told them they couldn't tell everyone about their love for one another."

"That's not very nice is it Mama?"

"No sweetie it's not, but Princess Vanessa and Prince Zac loved each other so much that they didn't care what Kenny said, and decided to go and tell the whole world that they loved each other"

"How Mama?"

"Well Freya, Prince Zac proposed to Princess Vanessa, and he told her that he wanted to show the whole world how much they meant to one another. But at first, the people of Hollywood, where they came from, didn't like them being together. They thought that Princess Vanessa, wasn't good enough for Prince Zac so they made up horrible things about her"

"Mama they're all mean. If they love each other then they should be allowed to," Freya said whilst yawning.

"Prince Zac and Princess Vanessa agreed with you there sweetie. So, they kept going around and showing people how much they loved each other by holding each other's hands and kissing each other, and soon the people of Hollywood liked them together and started to leave them alone."

"What about Kenny?" Freya asked.

"Well, you see really he kept them away from all the people because he didn't want to see them get hurt, and when they showed their love for each other they did get hurt, so really Kenny was right. But he decided to accept how much they loved each other and he was invited to their wedding."

"And they all lived happily ever after. Is that right Mama?"

"Yes, they did live happily ever after. They were soon crowned King and Queen, and then they had a beautiful Princess called Freya"

"Like me!" Freya exclaimed

"Just like you, and they had two handsome Prince's called Freddie and Oscar, just like your brothers. And because they loved each other so much, they showed the whole entire big wide world that love would overcome everything" Vanessa finished, watching as after minutes of fighting it, Freya's eyes finally closed. Vanessa kissed her on the forehead, and stayed with her for another five minutes. Freya seemed to have a tendency to get up and try and find her mommy quite soon after she had first been put to bed, and Vanessa didn't want that tonight, especially as Freya was so tired after her exhilarating day. Convinced Freya was definitely in a deep slumber, and very unlikely to wake Vanessa headed back into the communal area to find Zac asleep on his back with Oscar asleep on his chest. Vanessa picked up the baby trying not to rouse him from his sleep, with no such luck. Oscar opened up his big brown eyes and yawned looking at his mother.

"I know you're tired baby" Vanessa whispered soothingly whilst rubbing his back trying to get him to go back to sleep again. She placed him in his Disney Travel Bassinette that the hotel provided with his favourite, softest blanket knowing that would keep him asleep and then walked back out to find Zac awake and watching the Disney Channel – '_Talk about hypocritical' _She thought.

"Zac, babe…come to bed with me," Vanessa whispered against his lips trying to get him to move. He was such a lazy bum.

"Okay baby, I'm coming" Zac replied yawning, switching off the TV and following her into their room, before clambering into bed and snuggling up with Vanessa.

"You know if you're that tired, then maybe we can't do this" Vanessa said kissing Zac deeply, making sure she teased him by nibbling on his bottom lip. He tried to get her to open her mouth, but she refused and resumed her nibbling and sucking. Vanessa pulled away and smirked at him. '_Like taking candy from a baby'_ She thought. She definitely wasn't expecting it when Zac pulled her face to his kissing her passionately; sliding his tongue into her mouth, and caressing it sensuously. She moaned and whined when he finally pulled away.

"I thought you said it would ruin the magic of Disneyland babe?" Zac asked questioningly, definite hope evident in his voice. Vanessa pulled him in for another kiss, showing him that tonight she wasn't going to give up.

"Well baby, what we have will only add to the magic of it all."

--

_Please tell me what you thought of it! I'd really like to know. Please R&R (: _


End file.
